Uchiha & Uzumaki Chronicles
by Mahoko Takahashi
Summary: The days of the great war. Read!
1. Chapter 1

**Here I am again with another fan fic. I hope everyone enjoys it. :3 AND I DON'T EFFING CARE ABOUT BAD REVIEWS!!!!! WRITE THEM ALL YOU WANT!!! :)**

**

* * *

**

**"Uchiha Uzumaki Chronicles"**

This is story happened years ago just weeks before "The Great War". I am Sayouri Mitsuki, a survivor and a present Hokage. You might be wondering why I wrote this story when hundreds of history books out there already enlighten us about it. Well…because people should know the truth…about "The Great War"… the truth how four friends, four BEST friends stopped it and how only one survived.

(Note: I, Sayouri have gotten some bits and pieces here from my trusted and loyal "ears")

…………

Chapter One

It was a beautiful spring afternoon; Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, and I were lying under our favorite tree. We were talking about how weird it would be if Ino and Lee get paired up until Sakura brought up the topic about crushes, yet again. "I bet that Sasuke likes me…right Sasuke?" said Sakura sweetly turning to Sasuke. Sasuke glanced at Sakura up and down and said "No." Then I noticed something weird…I noticed that he was slightly blushing as he was glancing back and forth at me. Then Naruto started to change the topic to how awesome his sexy jutsu is and how cool he really is, which resulted in Sasuke and I's laughter at how ridiculous his fantasies were.

Later on after Naruto was done bragging, he invited me to eat ramen with him and Sir Kakashi. On the way as I was telling him not to be a show-off and all he suddenly asked me out of nowhere "Hey Sayouri, I was thinking about it all day and night…Am I that ugly and cold-hearted??

"No, why? Did Sakura say that to you?"

"Yeah… She even said that she'll never fall in love with me. Ever…"

I put an arm around Naruto and said with my sweet, motherly voice "Naruto, you know that's not true. She will fall love with you just don't give up, okay?"

He smiled at me along with that smug of his and said "Thanks Sayouri, you're the greatest best friend a guy could ever ask for."

In the ramen shop a few minutes after, we were surprised to see Sasuke with sir Kakashi. He's not that kind of guy who likes hanging around with people.

"Hi Sasuke, uhm…why are you here?" I asked still stunned.

"'Cause sir Kakashi forced me to, that's why." He said looking the other way blushing then glancing at us back and forth.

"Okay then, since we're all here, there's only one thing to do… EAT!" said Naruto Deafeningly.

All of us had a hearty lunch and had lots of fun. I was surprised that Sasuke beat Naruto in a Ramen eating contest! I never knew he had it in him. I, myself, won over sir Kakashi in a staring contest of doom! The best part was, we didn't have to pay a single penny, and Sir Kakashi offered to pay for everything!

As I noticed that it was getting dark I sighed, "What a day." I bid my goodbyes and said my thanks. Sasuke also had to go but towards a different route.

After a few minutes, it started raining hard, so I took a shortcut into the forest. I ran and ran not only because it's pouring but also because I heard something which scared the shit out of me. Suddenly I slip and felt pair of arms envelope me in warmth. Startled, I look up and saw that the warm pair of arms belonged to Sasuke. It turned out that he was also taking the same shortcut to a house nearby.

"Sorry about bumping you, Sayouri." He said, blushing. Looking up at the sky, he exclaimed with a smirk, "You should spend the night at my house; it's really raining hard now. It'll be really devastating for you for sure when you get really ill and fail the exams."

"Sure, why not? I'll go and stay for a night. I'll never forgive myself if I get sick and lose to a ninja like you." I said with a sarcastic smile plastered on my face as he rolled his eyes at me.

As we were walking towards his house it began to rain really, really hard and I felt very weak. It was like I was in the desert without water. All of a sudden everything looked like a blur and the next thing I knew, I blacked out.

Sasuke's POV:

Sayouri blacked out which left me no choice but to carry her to my house.

Both of us soaking wet, I put her on the mat. I was contemplating whether or not to undress.

"_If I dress her up she'll kill me when she finds out. But if I don't get her into dry clothes she'll get really sick!" _After a while, I decided to take the risk of her finding out and chopping me into a million pieces.

I slowly unbutton her shirt.

"_Why am I sweating? Why is my heart thumping so much that I feel like it wants to free itself from my chest? Why does she have to be this hot that half of me is trying to hold back, while the other wants to rip her clothes into smithereens?!"_

As the third button came of, I bit my lip trying not to scream.

"_Okay… she IS that hot. Her body makes Aphrodite a pretty face on a stick!"_

I looked at Sayouri with her bra showing_… "What am I going to do with her bra and shorts?" _I said uneasily.

I have no idea with what I'm going to do, so I just slowly felt my way around. "Finally! I got this over with, now for the bath tub part. Damn she looks so sexy… and hot._ Sasuke stop it…just stop it…" I said._

I tried to keep my prying eyes from scrutinizing every bit off her beautiful body while I was stripping my own clothes off. Hesitating still, I got myself into the tub with her. For a moment, I was captured with the perfect curve of her nose… The enthralling height of her cheekbones… The peaceful look on her face… "Look at her, so beautiful…" I was captured with her beauty, and moved towards this angel of a person next to me. Ever so carefully, I caressed her in my arms and pressed my lips against hers. I never felt anything so soft and warm. "How I wish I could stop time and everything around me and just stay like this forever… But it won't." So I reluctantly departed my lips from hers and let go of her. One last look until this moment while be gone forever, and I stood up and put on my clothes. I carried her out, dressed her, and put her on my bed. I lay down next to her and watched her sleep while all the events that happened that day racing in my head, until finally I fell asleep.

* * *

BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I MADE MY FANFIC BWAHAHAHAHA I don't care what you think :) Bwahahaha. Someday I will also make a SasuNaru FanFic :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two:**

(Back to my POV)

The next day I woke up peacefully. I had the most wonderful dream. I dreamt that Sasuke kissed me.

"What a funny dream that was! That I will never, ever, ever happen…Wait…" I felt something hugging my waist, something warm. I turned around and there he was, sleeping peacefully with a slight worrying frown on his face.

"SASUKE?!" I screamed and then clapped my hand to my mouth as I saw Sasuke stir.

He opened his eyes slightly and then groaned.

"Look I'm sorry if you woke up beside your least favorite person but this was the only futon available in this whole damn house since I'm the only one who lives here and-"

I interrupted him with my lips against his.

"So it wasn't a dream after all. That warmth from your lips, I mean."

His face looked troubled and very confused. "Shit. I knew it! I should've never given in…to tempt…temptation." He said hesitantly, almost to himself.

I tilted my head. "What temptation? You just saved my lips from dying! My lips were out cold! They might've stopped working if it hadn't been saved by your warm lips."

He smiled. Sasuke actually smiled! I'm feeling a bit weak, though. Weird, I never felt this way before.

"You okay?" Sasuke asked with worry in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm just feeling a bit light-headed." I said reassuringly. "What time is it?"

"A quarter to nine."

"Oh shit. I forgot that I still had some chores to do."

"Do you have to go so soon?" He said, clearly disappointed.

I smiled apologetically. "I'm really sorry but I really need to go."

I dressed in my own clothes and went out.

What happened last night? All I remember was meeting Sasuke and a sudden weakness overcoming me. Though I felt weak a while ago, it was not the same weakness as last night.

I felt afraid for a while but I just shrugged the feeling off. Today is a day that I need to be free of stress. Today is the day that father comes home and I need to be at my very best, as the servants say.

I stopped at the foot of my front door. I breathed deeply. I needed time to think but later will do. Now is the time to face my dear father.


End file.
